FNaFB: BB's Plan
by Circle of Justice
Summary: [COARSE LANGUAGE] [SEXUAL THEMES] [VIOLENCE] Warning, this fic is rated M for these reasons: "This piece of shit contains: Blood, Violence, Coarse Language, Sexual Themes, and 116 other ratings." If you're underraged, please, don't read this fiction, it could be harmful for your eyes or such. But, enjoy anyway.


**A/N:** My first fanfiction about Five Nights at Fuckboys ! I love these games so much, even though I prefer the third one. I plan to make four chapters, representating the four games, that is to say FNaF 4, this one, FNaF 2, FNaF 1 and finally FNaF 3. I know it's messed up but still ^^

I hope you will enjoy it ! And don't forget the review !

PS: I know it's not very long, I know. Sorry about that ! :)

Circle of J.

* * *

 _ **FNaF*ckboy's: BB's Plan**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Mr. Fuckboy walked into the diner, staring at the Fredbear plush which was looking at him, sitting on a table and the two glowing dots in its eyes glancing straight into his blue eyes hidden behind his fake sunglasses. The little boy animatronic laughed at it before walking away, looking all around him and discovering the place.

So it was Fredbear's Fuckboy's Diner, or at least, what remained from it. The place had been closed for years' end since 1983, because of that fuggin' incident called "Spring Bonnie's Night of Debauchery", which truly meant, "Destroying All the Stuff in the Diner without Waking Fredbear Up". He wasn't even invited to the bunny's Night of Debauchery, what a shame. HE was the real fuckboy after all, how was that he was not invited ?

That night must have been boring.

Now, the two animatronics were decommissioned, but were still able to walk around at night only. Mr. Fuckboy shrugged and made his way to the Show Stage, where the two abandoned robots remained asleep. Actually, Balloon Boy needed someone to accomplish his "Master Plan". Someone who was much wiser than Freddy and his band all together. He definitely needed the help of Fredbear or Spring Bonnie. But, that being said, if he could have the two of them in his team, he would be more than happy.

"Hello, you fuckers." Mr. Fuckboy shouted at the two, those ones opening their eyes and staring at him strangely.

Fredbear was the first one to talk after that. "Are you new here ?"

"No."

"Then why didn't I see you before ?" Fredbear inquired, starting to get a little annoyed by the voice tone of the little animatronic.

The boy laughed at him before looking at Spring Bonnie and Fredbear alternatively. "In fact, I want some help. But, you guess it wouldn't be without something in return." Mr. Fuckboy enlightened, smiling widely to the two who just looked at each other very angrily. They seemed to hate each other, maybe because of that incident. "I can give you whatever you want if you accept to hijack this game," Balloon Boy then showed a picture of the FNaFB game and then went on, "from this guy."

The next picture made Fredbear's eyes widen. "F-FREDDY FUCKBOY !?"

"Himself." Mr. Fuckboy replied, putting the pictures in his pocket and staring at the two golden animatronics. "What do you think about that plan ? A master piece, isn't it ?" He asked them.

"No, it isn't. This is just madness." Fredbear answered, stepping away from the little animatronic. "I won't accept to do anything like that."

"What do you offer in return, kid ?" Spring Bonnie suddenly demanded, kneeling in front of the boy and taking the pictures, looking at them carefully. "That seems to be a good deal right there."

"Oh yeah it is." Balloon Boy nodded, knowing that he would have at least one of them by his side. Moreover, it was the rabbit, who seemed to be the smartest one. He just had to say what he would offer and then, he was sure that Spring Bonnie would accept. "What will I offer you ? The thing you wished to have since a long while, friend... How many years, ten ? Nine ?"

"Nine."

Mr. Fuckboy smiled. "That's what I was thinking. I could suggest... A dildo ?"

Spring Bonnie gasped in horror. "What the fuck did you just say !?"

"I thought you would need one, because I have a golden one if you want to be reminded of... big bear over there when you..."

The bunny blushed and slapped him straight in the face as he was finishing his sentence. His greenish eyes were wide-opened, and his teeth were gritted. He had never see an animatronic angry like that.

Mr. Fuckboy laughed after a second. "I was joking, dumbass. I can give you the opportunity to have the best Night of Debauchery you have ever dreamt of."

Spring Bonnie's eyes widened when he heard the boy's words. A true night of debauchery just for his own pleasure ? Was it possible ? He had lost hope since a while... He thought he would never reach it. But this boy, whoever he was, was offering him a special one if he helped him.

Oh hell he would help him !

"A... A Night of D-Debauchery ?"

Mr. Fuckboy nodded and smiled again, even wider this time. He had him. "Uh-uh."

"Then I come, of course I come !"

Fredbear gasped in terror and walked toward Spring Bonnie, grabbing his arm. "You motherfucker, you don't even know what you're fucking going to do to that guy ! He asked you nothing !"

"Let him do what he wants-"

"INHALE MY DONG ENRAGEMENT CHILD ! SHUT UP !" Fredbear cried out, holding his ex-friend back. "Don't do it, you son of a bitch ! Or I'll be forced to stop you !"

That made Spring Bonnie laugh. "Then do it right now, you yellow piece of shit ! I'm getting outta here !"

Fredbear let go of his ex-friend's arm but groaned angrily, stepping between him and Mr. Fuckboy who was watching the scene silently. The golden bear holded Spring Bonnie back and gritted his teeth, ready to attack. That was when he slapped the bunny in the face.

Time froze.

Spring Bonnie didn't even responded for a while, neither did he return the slap. He was just not moving. Fredbear knew it was a bad thing. Spring Bonnie was about to be very pissed off, and he didn't know if he could fight against him or not.

Slowly, too slowly, Spring Bonnie turned his head and glared at him. Then a smile appeared on his lips. Mr. Fuckboy understood, and stepped a few inches away from them.

 **"Engage the Fredbear motherfucker."**

 **...**

 **"I fucking did it eat my shit."**

* * *

 _To be continued..._


End file.
